Golden Wings and a Halo
by Silver Linning
Summary: Draco witnesses the falling of an angel, not just any angel...HIS angel. Ginny Weasley was sent to Earth after a heroic death to protect him. For evil things are coming his way.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
[A/N] Okay, this is getting ridicules. I am starting WAY too many stories, and finishing NONE, but, this has been bugging me FOREVER, and I just have to write it! So, here it is.  
  
Chapter one: Falling  
  
She drops down, in the beautiful black night, She is falling so fast, on wings ever so bright, The cold dry air cuts over her heavenly skin, As her halo shining light from the rim, Her hair is flowing like a fiery stream, The young maiden looks as though she has dropped from a dream, A single tear falls, no matter how small, Beacuse God knows, even angels fall  
  
I was standing quietly on the roof of my father's manor on that faithful night. My thoughts rolled slowly around in my head, but my brain barely tried to grasp them. I was too busy looking to the sky; the starts seemed to be burning, as if some horror had angered them. They burned with the passion I hold deep in my heart, the passion I try so hard to hide, but the passion my father still sees. And he meets it with a beating. I do not know what it is, or what it means, but it must be bad. I am a sixteen year old, and yet, I still think like a child. My father has left me no room to grow into my own mind and soul. So I live an empty shell, waiting to be called by the one who can fill me. These are the thoughts I barely noticed that were swimming through my head the moment before I saw her. As the clouds parted, I saw something falling, and fast, right through the clouds. Great wings of gold were spanned out from the maiden's back, shimmering feathers being left behind every so often. Her gown of white billowed as she plummeted head first for the ground, her hair, red as fire, whipping around her face a golden halo sitting lopsided above her head. She seemed unconscious, and soon, she disappeared behind some houses. I grabbed my broom, which was lying quietly beside me, and rode through the chilly air to find the maiden. I wondered where she had come from, and more importantly, whether or not she was okay. The manor is much taller than most of the other houses, and so, I had to lower myself quite a bit to be able to see the ground. My eyes searched tirelessly for the fallen dream. Surly, someone so beautiful, would not be hard to find...but; I was proved wrong. It took me almost twenty minutes before I saw her lying, lifelessly, on the ground. I dropped down beside her and examined her. Her head was facing the opposite direction, so I did not see it right away, but I knew this girl from somewhere, I just could not place her. Her hair fell in brilliant flames down her back, and her wings of gold were still spread out, one falling gracefully across her stomach, as she was lying on her side. Her gown reached down to her ankles, and was made of the whitest fabric I had ever seen. Her skin seemed to glow about as much as the halo that was lying on the ground next to her, emitting a soft shine. She seemed to have fallen from heaven. Then something clicked in my mind, halo, wings...this was an ANGEL, she HAD fallen from heaven. In all the excitement, my mind seemed to have missed crucial clues, as it sometimes did when I was concentrating on something. I wanted so much to touch the angel, and so, moved closer, deciding to try my luck. I wanted to make sure she was okay. But the maiden was stirring now. So I withdrew my hand and stepped into the shadows to watch. She sat up, folded her wings behind her back carefully, and put a hand to her head. I heard her let out a soft sort of moan, the kind some one makes when being woken up on a Saturday morning. She then shook her head roughly, so that her crimson locks flowed, and reached out for her halo. She placed it delicately over her head, but it still fell down to one side. She sighed and then stood up. Her hair fell down to her waist in gentle waves, and her white gown fell past her feet, crumpled on the ground. With her face still turned away from me, she regarded what she was wearing, and let out an unmistakable, "Urgh," And touched her halo. Her clothes automatically changed, she was wearing white pants, muggle style, and a white tank top with supper thin stapes, I think muggles call them, Spaghetti straps. Her trainers were also white, and had little silver stars on each side. She then stretched out her arms and wings before turning to face me. I'll tell you, I almost passed right out. I was looking right into the face of a WEASELY.  
  
[A/N] Well, I rather liked the turn out of this, but I have no idea where the story is going yet, so bare with me! If I don't get enough review, I will come after you with a turnup and bang you repeatedly over the head until you do! Lol, thanks for reading every one. L8er,  
  
Ashen 


	2. My Angel?

Disclaimer: Okay, well, obviously I own nothing, characters, the Malfoy Manor...but can I have her halo? I have always wanted a halo...does it count as mine? Please?  
  
Bigreader: Yes, I realy kinda like this one. I have to say though, I didn't get the idea on my own. I have been itching to write a fic like this ever since I read: My Angel, by Mistigris. Yup! Well, I hope that you will enjoy the next chappie!  
  
Blacktulip: SEE SEE SEE! I am Updating! Just for you!!! Well, here we go!  
  
[A/N] Well, I couldn't sleep last night because I wanted to write the next chapter for this so badly, and so, with out any further ado, here is your next chappe...oh, hang on, I have to try something....  
  
[I]Cat[I/] Hope that worked....  
  
Chapter two: My Angel?  
  
I Spluttered furiously as I looked into her beautiful heavenly face.  
  
"WEASLEY!?" Was all I managed to say. I didn't know she was dead...hell, I didn't even know her first name! She frowned her eyebrows and fluffed out her wings indignantly.  
  
"It is Ginevra to you Malfoy. You have to have some respect for the deceased." She said. Her voice flowing in smooth even strokes that I don't remember ever accomplishing when she was alive. I was still gapping at her and she just stood there, patiently, for I take it she knew what a shock it would be for me. Upon realising this, I forced myself to say something.  
  
"How did you fall? Did some one push you?" I asked viciously, with a smirk to top it off.  
  
"Fall?" She looked pleasantly confused for a moment then looked at the ground. Where cracks had branched across the pavement from her falling so hard, and then up to the sky, where there was still a pin hole in the clouds, where her body had separated them, now slightly more northwards as the wind was blowing them that way.  
  
"Oh, that was Maria, retard..." She glared at the sky and the stars blazed even brighter. "Oh don't give me that! This is all your fault... protecting a Malfoy...honestly..."  
  
Hold on a second, I thought, PROTECTING?  
  
"When it hells name are you talking about Weasley? Protecting me? Are you daft? I am a Malfoy!"  
  
"NO! REALLY? YA THINK? Well, here is news for you, MALFOY, I am an Angel, and I am not just saying that to be vein. I was sent from the big guy up there to protect you from 'the dangers of the future,' were his exact words. Oh ya, and my name is Ginevra, I believe I have said this already, you will do well to remember it."  
  
I gaped at this fiery Angel. What was up her Ass? Have a bad day in heaven? She had no clue how lucky she was to be dead. "So, are we going to your house or what?" She asked. I said nothing but grabbed my broom and zoomed off at top speed, only to land on my roof to find her already there. That is when I noticed she didn't actually stand ON the roof; she just hovered over it, by about a centimetre.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked me innocently. I scowled at her and spat, "Aren't Angels supposed to be, I dunno...angelic?"  
  
She laughed at this.  
  
"Take a fly in my wings Malfoy, imagine, you are living happily ever after in the paradise called, 'Heaven,' oooooh, aaaaah, ooooooh, and so on. Well, one day, the big guy upstairs decides Potter is in big trouble, so, he decides, you, Malfoy, would be best for the job. So, he sends this annoying prick Maria, to whack you over the head with her wings so you go unconscious, and push you from the clouds, plummeting one million feet and smack dap, head first into a wad of concrete, you wouldn't be too perky either buddy." She fanned out her wings and folded them back up again, each feather was delicately out lined in silver, and the wings themselves looked powerful enough to sever a man's head. I came up with nothing to say to her little speech, and though I was still considerably taller than her, I was SLIGHTLY intimidated by her presence. "How did you die any ways?" She suddenly stiffened. Her eyes started to look very liquid as tear welled up in them and she turned her face away from me. "Mind your own business." She hissed, and slid through the roof, presumably into the house within. I simply shrugged and climbed in through the sunroof, how was I supposed to know her death was a touchy subject? But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the smooth voice of my father.  
  
"Where have you been boy." He commanded rather than asked.  
  
"I decided I rather fancied a fly." I answered gesturing to my broom. "...Uh...sir." I finished, attempting to sound more polite. Suddenly Ginevra appeared in the doorway. She leaned against the frame to watch. I made subtle hand gestures so she would not be seen by my father, tellung her to go. The last thing I wanted was him knowing I had an angel wandering around his house. But Ginevera sighed loudly and walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I whispered, but, my father being right there heard me and turned to look behind him, he stared right at Ginevra for a moment then turned back to me.  
  
"Who in hells name are you talking to boy?" He demanded, regarding me as though worried for my sanity, though I knew he would never worry about any part of me.  
  
"Wait, you-you can't-see?"  
  
"Of course I can see! What is wrong with you boy!" And he hit me right across my face. I tried not to wince too much, for I knew any forms of weaknesses would be punished. But he hit me again, and again, until he was full out beating me. Then suddenly I heard,  
  
"That. Is. Enough." And the snapping of fingers. Lucius froze and suddenly collapsed in pain on the ground. Ginevra glidded over him and helped me up.  
  
"Come on Malfy..." She said quietly, "Lets go clean you up." And for the first time ever since I met he, I was truly grateful for her presence. She led me gently into the bathroom and went about cleaning my wounds.  
  
[A/N] So, how was it!?!?!?!?! I am really excited about this story, I reeeeealy like it, so please, BE NICE! Don't hurt my little feelings! Please???? Well, now you have to review or next time you eat soup, the noodle monsters will climb up your nose and pick out your nose hairs!!! So review!  
  
Ashen 


	3. To Kings Cross We Zoom

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cry about it.  
  
Sang Yu Nung: Your so positive and confident! I really hope that you like this next chapter! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Bigreader: I totally agree. I mean, why else would some one so sexy be so mean??? He must have an abusive father, and so, in my land of fantasy, I have made it so!!! Well, I hope you like this next chappie!!!  
  
Lady Ananas: Your wish is my command!  
  
miss kilis wale: Yayayaya! You have given me permission to rave! starts raving immidietly Here is ur next chappie! And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Blahblahblah: Ugh, I hate sweet malfoy's...they drive me crazy. My Malfoy will not be sweet! On this I swear!  
  
NightsKiss: You like my story!!! feels special Now, I will write the next chapter just for you!!!......and all my other reviewers.... coughs guiltily   
  
Babykelyse: Looks at you with big round amazed eyes I have YOU enthralled!?!?!?!?! feels really special and grins Well, then, since I have you hooked, I will have to write you the next chapter! Here it is my friend!  
  
[A/N] well Now that I have all these reviewers...I will have to give them another chapter!!! So, here it is my friends!!!  
  
Chapter three: To Kings Cross We Zoom  
  
I was waiting with all my stuff by the door for Blaise on September the first when Ginevra came sliding down the banister. She was wearing a white top with no sleeves or straps; it rather resembled a tube...(wink wink, nudge nudge, a TUBE top????) and a skirt rather like the girl's uniforms at Hogwarts, only much shorter, and white instead of grey. She was also wearing white high sandals that strapped up to her knees. She jumped off the banister and landed gracefully by my side, opening up her wings to steady herself before folding them back up neatly.  
  
"Your coming?" I asked disgustedly, wrinkling up my nose, as I looked her up and down. She looked at me rather unconcerned and simply said,  
  
"Does the term, 'Guardian Angel' mean anything to you?"  
  
"Well, you haven't been hanging about much, now have you?" I pointed out honestly. And it was true. After the night of cleaning me up, she rather avoided me. But thankfully, so did my father. She would only appear when I needed help, whether it was catching my wrist, as I was about to fall down the stairs, or simply opening a pickle jar. Then she would disappear somewhere and not come back again until I needed help. For this I was not sure whether I was grateful or upset.  
  
"I have always been here, just your human eyes are too blind to see me." She explained.  
  
"I see you now." I pointed out.  
  
"I am letting you." My answer was cut off from a rap at the door. I did not feel like waiting for a house elf, and thus endangering myself of more 'Bonding' time with my angel, and opened the door myself. What a nasty concept. Blaise stood leaning casually against the doorframe in all his dark Italian glory.  
  
"Answering the door our self now are we cousin?" He asked stepping in, he was a good six foot two, as I was a six foot three, he did not pass me in height.  
  
"Stuff it Zabini, bring the trunk to the care Button, or Bitsy, or Batter, whatever the hell your name is..." I added to a timid looking house elf hovering around Ginevra. Then Ginevra and Blaise both said something at the same time, all I got was,  
  
"Are we-ministry cars-soon-father says- want to get-buzzerds" I shook my head and said,  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," through gritted teeth.  
  
"Shut up Ginevra!" I hissed through the side of my mouth. She huffed at me and walked out the door, shoving Blaise out of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Cried Blaise looking alarmed.  
  
I simply shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to get Blaise's attention back to me as we waked to the car.  
  
"Oh yes, Father got us ministry cars. He says that it is so easy to manipulate fudge, all the workers are a bunch of buzzards to not notice what is happening right under their noses."  
  
"Damn straight." I answered and pulled open the door for Ginevra. She ignored it and hopped onto the roof of the car.  
  
"Hurry up and get in, I am going to speed things up a bit. Feeling confused and a little nervous I climbed in a buckled up. As soon as the driver was in the car and had shut his door, we blasted off. Blaise and I were thrown back against our seats as the car sped at the speed of light towards kings cross.  
  
"Slow down you mad man!" Blaise cried next to me.  
  
"I can't Master Zabini!" The driver yelled, trying her to control the stearing wheel. That is when I heard Ginevra's delightful...er, delighted laughter from above.  
  
"Weasley...I'm gonna kill you..." I muttered aloud, just happy that Blaise was to concentrated on not flying out the open window to hear me. Then I realised how stupid my coment was, because Ginevra was in fact already dead. But all thoughts of killing the dead left me as we screeched to a halt in front of the station. I got out and scowled at Ginevra who jumped off the roof beside me beaming, her hair wind swept and tangled.  
  
"Were here!" She said happily.  
  
"Thanks for the update." I scowled, trying to fix my hair in the little mirror sticking out of the side of the car.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a cranky spoiled child." She said and snapped her fingers and the boot of the car opened and our trunks started to follow Blaise, Ginevra and I into the station.  
  
"But I am a cranky spoiled child, you angel from hell..." I muttered, then stopped talking, figuring from the looks Blaise was giving me, he thought I was nuts. 


	4. No Crying!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. So you lawyers can go fly a kite.  
  
Bigreader: Lol, your review made me laugh, honestly, I have no clue what so ever how to kill the already dead...maybe Draco does???  
  
Babykelyse: Yayayaya! MY story is addicting! That is what I strive for! I feel so loved! Also, I am going to have to go and check out your next chapter in PatD, well, review again for this chappie??? Okay?  
  
Atwistedangel: Your name is familiar too, OH YA! Ur the author of Say the Word! I am an avid reviewer to your story!!!! That must be where my name is familiar from! Well, I am glad you like this story! Please review again!  
  
kitkat159: I don't mind violence, as long as it is kept fictional...when it becomes real, that is when I have a problem with it. I also try to avoid hate, but there are ppl in this world that I have given up on, and let myself hate them. But I am very glad that some of us are still above hating someone. I think it gives peach a chance, with out people who do not hate, all hope will be lost. Thanks for reviewing!!! And keep up the whole pure heart thing!  
  
Tigereyes92389: I love cliff hangers!!! Love writing them, love reading them, they amuse me, cuz then you get to torcher your self to figure out what happens next! Lol, well here is the next chapter! And thanks for the review!  
  
NightsKiss: Your review amused me! So an EXTRA BIG THANK YOU goes to you. Well, I hope you like this chapter, it is really just a filler until Hogwarts, once we get there, then the real fun can begin!  
  
Chapter 4: No Crying!  
  
We walked through the wall between platforms nine and ten quickly, and were suddenly surrounded by eager students, waiting to get onto the train. Blaise Ginevra and I shrunk back into the shadows, Ginevra's happy bouncy attitude after coming off the car had diminished and she was now very touchy and watchful. She kept standing on tiptoe, looking over the other student's heads, and even flying up a foot or two, as if looking for something. Soon Blaise left to meet a group of friends and left me there with Ginevra. She again jumped into the air and scanned the crowd, then floated back down as if disappointed.  
  
"What in hells name are you looking for?" I hissed at her, her constant fidgeting was getting on my nerves.  
  
"Oh shut up, Blondie, there are more important things going on than you all the time you know."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I snarled, really pissed that she wasn't listening to me.  
  
She though, ignored me and started to walk away, towards the train, for it was blowing its horn as a warning that it would soon be leaving. I suppressed my rage and quickly followed here, wanting to get good seats. Once on the train, I headed for the prefect compartment, I was Head Boy, and Granger was Head Girl. [A/N: What a surprise] We were supposed to lead the prefect meeting and I decided I would turn up, just to make me look good. Before going in, I bullied a first year into putting away my trunk and coat, ignoring Ginevra's disapproving '_tuts_'. I walked in and threw myself into a seat by the window, having no intentions of doing anything at all, not even listen, that was Granger's job. I turned from the window as I felt eyes boring into my head, it was the mud blood.  
  
"What do _you_ want?"  
  
"I am not leading this meeting by myself you know." She snarled, obviously not in a good mood, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tight, as if she had been crying for days. I frowned at her, but a movement behind her left shoulder caught my attention. Ginevra was reaching out for the girl, as if longingly, here eyes glassy with tears.  
  
"Okay, that is it. I am sick of this. NO CRYING!" I said standing up abruptly. I have this thing with crying, you know. I hate it, whether it is me doing it, or someone else, it makes me feel...I don't know...naked...it makes my chest tighten and my ears burn. I hate tears, and only God knows why mankind was cursed with them. Granger jumped as if startled, and Ginevra pulled her hand away.  
  
"Malfoy, I wasn't crying." Granger stated, just as Ginevra tried to subtly wipe a tear away behind her. I was only vaguely aware that the new prefects were coming in and watching us quietly.  
  
"Well, you must have been for a long time by the looks of your face. You and red head, always blubbering. What's been making you cry any ways?" I snarled, throwing a disgusted look at Ginevra, whose eyes were starting to water again. I was expecting Granger to blow up and say it was none of my business why she was crying, but she just looked at her shoes, and in a soft voice explained.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister died last week...well, that is putting it unjustly...she was murdered.  
  
"_Last week?!_" I exclaimed. "You-I mean, _she_ died last _week_?" I asked, almost directing the question to Ginevra, then at the last minute remembering I was the only one who could see her and changed it to she instead of you.  
  
Granger nodded and started crying again. I looked at her disgustedly and sat back down, turning to look out the window. Until again, I felt every ones eyes on my. I turned to all the prefects staring at me.  
  
"_What_? What do you want me to do? Look at Granger, I am only here to make sure she doesn't screw up." I stated plainly and went back to my window watching. I did not move again until the train stopped by Hogsmead, by then the compartment was empty of every one by me, and a silent Ginevra, glowing quietly in the corner.  
  
[A/N] I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I am just trying to speed things up until Hogwarts, then the real fun starts. Soon, Ginevra will reveal some secrets about being an angel, and how she died. Soon though...well, if you don't review, light bulbs will screw themselves into your ears next time you turn off a light. So you had better review! 


	5. A Messenger

Disclaimer: Nope, I am like, so not owning anything, like totally!!! (How was my valley girl imitation??? Accurate???)  
  
**_[A/N] I am soooo sorry! My e-mail is being retarded!!! It deleted EVERY e- mail I have ever saved, and that meant all me reviews!!! I did manage to read them though, and they were great!!! So, that you my faithful reviewers!!! Here is your next chapter!!  
_**  
**Chapter five: A messenger**  
  
Malfoy was in a right state after I started blubbering like a great child. What's got him so peeved? In my opinion, he had no right to be upset, I mean, it was me wasn't it? That was murdered then forced back to earth with all these walking idiots that I love so much...no; the bastard has no right what so ever...excuse my French...  
  
Well, me, being the loyal angel that I am, did not go off all huffy to stare at Ron and wish that I was alive as I would have liked too, but stood, glowing quietly in the corner, while Malfoy pouted about crying women...I'm sorry, but if you don't like girls being sensitive, you can go eat a bullet...but that even wouldn't do you much good...us women get even more sensitive after we snuff it. Now, to finish up my rant before I get back to the story, I will tell you precisely why Malfoy has it made.  
  
**#1**: He does not have to dress in bloody white all the friggin time!!! You know what a bugger it is, to want to find something to wear, and be confided to only one colour? And white isn't even a colour, it's the absence of colour, d'you know white means emptiness? Why we angels have to wear such a retched colour is beyond me.  
  
**#2** He is not invisible! He can be seen by every living person, he can touch any one, have any one, _be_ any one...what am I? A dead fifteen year old girl who can do nothing but watch some spoiled living prat hang around and be _noticed_...what a concept...  
  
**#3** He has ME! I never had a guardian angel; I bet if I did have one, I wouldn't be Malfoy's!  
  
**#4** He can still _breath_! You know how weird it is to be there, but not breath the air? It makes you feel empty, devoid of life, of a soul...devoid of life I can understand, but not havening a soul? That's all I bloody am! A stupid soul stuck on a pathetic planet watching over a pompous brat! How much more negative can I be?  
  
And last, but not least,  
  
**#5** He can still be with the people he loved, if he ever did love. I can see my family...but they can't see me........................  
  
Well, now that I am done being annoying, I will get on with the story...  
  
Malfoy got up just as the rain started spitting down on the windows and the train screeched to a stop. He didn't even look at me, still being a git, and shoved through the crowd, not even stopping o wait for his cronies, Crabb and Goyle. I figured, as Malfoy climbed into a carriage, that last year I discovered was not so horseless, that unless fire started raining from the sky instead of water, causing the carriage to crash and Malfoy was impaled to death by jutting pieces of wood from the broken carriage, he was not in any real danger, and I could leave him alone and take the more direct rout to the school. I decided, that after spending a week or so with ferret boy, I had earned a break to do as I pleased, and glided my way over into the centre of the lake to wait for Hagrid and the first years. I entertained myself by watching my own glow illuminate the water's surface and grinned as I saw a flash of the Giant squid's tentacles.  
  
"An tha' there's the castle..." I heard Hagrid's voice boom over the lake suddenly, though with much less excitement then he had on my boat ride. I was worried about him, and so glided over to the lead boat to get a closer look upon my old friend. And there he was, pale and huge as ever, but his beard was less bushy and his eyes were very puffy. Had he been crying for me too? Despite the fact that I was upset because he was so sad, I couldn't help but feel loved, for so many people seemed to miss me. I sighed and followed the boats up to the school, listening in on the little unimportant conversations of the first years, watching Hagrid as he went to wipe another tear away...the familiar feeling of depression washed over me. I missed being alive...  
  
**__**  
I made my way into the great hall, the wave of students making me want to cry, but that was nothing compared to what I saw at the Gryffendor table. Harry sat, staring at his empty plat with his head in his hands, a horrible memory chose that exact moment to upturn it's self from the depths of my mind...  
  
_'Avada Kedavera' She knew that if the spell hit Harry; they would be doomed to darkness in Voldemort's rein for eternity. She threw herself in from of him, but almost immediately regretted it as her soul ripped away from her body, her nerves burning, she wanted to-_  
  
I pushed the memory back away, **_'No, that is the past Ginevra, let go.'_** I tell myself, and turn to look at my brother. He was staring blankly ahead of him, his tie was undone, and he had his shirt on backward. His hair looked as if it had not been combed for days. His cheek bones were jutting out from his face, telling me that he had not eaten much either...I wanted to kill myself for doing to this to him, but then I remembered, I was already dead...tears welled up in my eyes again...yes, I was dead, I was about to turn to look at Hermione when I suddenly realised by Halo was blazing with light, knowing what that meant... I spun around, looking for the other angel, and then I saw him, staring longingly at Harry from behind Dumbledor. I almost screeched with happiness when I saw him, He had a tear mark stained his white silk button up shirt, and his hands were crammed into the pockets of his white silk pants, his silver wings folded neatly behind him.  
  
'Wait a minute...Silver wings...he was a messenger angel! Sirius Black was a Messenger Angel! At that moment, he caught my eyes and pulled a sad smile, he beckoned me over with a nod of his head and I spread my wings and soared right into his arms. Being an Angel defiantly had its advantages.  
  
[A/N] **_There we go! Chapter five! How did you like it??? Did it suck? I kinda liked it, and for those of you who haven't caught on, this chapter was written from Ginny's point of view. Well, I am going to explain how my little angel world works, okay? Each angel has a job, and they all work for God, obviously, now, my Angels are identified by their wing colour, and here is what each colour stands for...  
_**  
**Gold: Guardian Angel (These Angels are assigned a specific person and are to protect them until their time comes to die. There are great punishments lined up for Guardian Angels that let their charges come to harm before their assigned expiery date.)  
  
Silver: Messenger Angel (These Angels send messages from heaven to earth, usually in dreams or visions, but on the rare occasion, and Angel will actually speak to the human in person. Like the Angel Gabriel when he told Mary of the baby Jesus.)  
  
Blue: Weather Angel (These Angels control the weather)  
  
Pink: Messiah Angel (These Angels teach new angels the rules of what ever category they fall under.)  
  
Ivory and Cream: Guide Angel (These Angels guide the newly deceased up to heaven, so they do not get lost.  
  
Soft Red: Gate Angel (These Angel's guard the pearly gates so no evil soul can enter. They also set each Angel with their appropriate wing colour. Note: Angels are only assigned the wing colour that fits them best.)  
  
White: God's Angels (These Angels are God's closest servants, the write the book of appointments (See next paragraph,) and boss the other angel's around to what they see fit.  
  
The Book of Appointments: A huge _thick_ book that _EVERY_ angel has. It has the name of every angel ever recorded, and what jobs they will be assigned and when. If an angel is not currently on the job, they must check their book daily, until they are needed. And angel is always assigned only ONE job at a time. Once that job if completed or accomplished, they will wait in heaven for a new one.  
**  
**_If you have any questions about my arrangment of my Angels please say so in the review...you _Will_ be reviewing...right?_**


	6. The Skin of an Angel

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...sad it is...oh well...life sucks sometimes._**  
  
**Bigreader: No worries mate! This will be a romance. Read carefully through the chapters, and some times, who evers point of view it is being written from, they will some times make a mistake in describing the other. Like in "Off to Kings Cross we Zoom" Draco sais,  
  
"I could hear Ginevra's delightuful...er...delighted laugh-"ect. ect. So, it will soon morph into a romance. So, do not be disappointed. Oh ya, and he CAN kiss an angel.  
  
urlildevil105: Well, I do have an excuse for the short chappies. My wrist is broken and so it is very hard for me to type that much. But I will try and make this chapter longer. Ok?  
  
xPlayer Haterx: Thanx! I feel so loved!!!  
  
: NightsKiss: I love Sirius, I just HAD to put him in! Only cuz he is special!!! Well, this chapter is going to be from both Malfoy's and Ginny's POV, ok??? Well, read on!  
  
DarkFlame630: Don't worry, I have every intention in finishing this story. No worries! It is a very fun story to write! But I don't know exactly what is going to happen yet. Just hang on and enjoy the ride!!!  
  
purus.flere: The short chapter thing is cuz I have a broken wrist, but no worries! I will try and make this chappie longer!!!  
  
kitkat159: He will go mushy soon, but no like squished peach mushy, I hate squished peach mushy personalitys. He will not be like, "Oh, I love you so much Ginny! You make the sun shine brighter and the stars sing!!!!" So don't worry, he will still be a prat, just a more sarcastic joking prat, and less actual prat. Does that make sense?  
  
Dweeb: Love the user name! Yes, I came up with the angel arrangements myself. It was very fun to write actually. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Poorpadfoot: Thanks!  
**  
**_[A/N] WOW! Lots of reviews! I feel so speacial! Also, I do have a question. For the end of my story, (Don't worry, it will be a while before that comes.) Do you want Ginny to come back alive? Or do you want Draco to die? I can do it either way...also, there may be some romance in this chapter, and I am in a very romantic mood..._**  
  
**Chapter six: The Skin of an Angel**  
  
**_Ginny's POV_**  
  
It was so nice to be hugged again, 'hugged by an angel' has a nice ring to it...much better than kissed by an angel...for some reason, that line makes me think of Malfoy...oh well, anyways, back to the story.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" I asked, refusing to let go of him. He squeezed me tighter and said  
  
"I have a message for Dumbledor. He can't see me yet; I was planning on telling him in his office so he wouldn't look too nuts talking to the air...what about you? I see you are a Guardian angel, are you guarding Harry?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head sadly, turned around and pointed at Malfoy, who was watching us with narrowed eyes. What was his problem?  
  
"I am guarding _him_..." I said disgustedly as the great hall erupted in applause because their plates had just magically filled up with food. I couldn't help notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't even bat an eye. They just sat there...  
  
"You know, that's funny, my message to Dumbledor is about the little Malfoy...I am not supposed to tell any one but Dumbledor, but I guess because you are guarding him, you should hear it too.  
  
_'Eyes of silver in a home of ice;_

_ This child of evil may need you to look twice;_

_ His mind is confused, his heart is lost;_

_ He has been corrupted by Slytherin frost; _

_His father of darkness will want him dead; _

_But is he dies, tears of ice your world shall shed.'  
_  
"Pretty deep huh?" Sirius asked in a bland voice, still looking at Harry, who continued to stare blankly at his plate.  
  
"_Tears of ice our world shall shed?_ Does that mean were all doomed if ferret child dies?"  
  
Sirius scratched his chin unconcernedly and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." But the whole school got up to leave, and soon, when the great hall was empty, Dumbledor left through the door behind the teacher's table. Sirius bent down and kissed me quickly on top of my head.  
  
"See you Ginny..." And he was gone. I, feeling abandoned and lonely, went off to find Malfoy, probably in his new head boy room. My heart heavy for some reason. I could not get the image of Ron's thin face away from my mind...  
  
**_Malfoy's POV_**  
  
I waited for her to come back in my new room. It was nice to have some privacy, but also very lonely. I was starting to think of going to get some desperate wrench to shag so I would not be so lonely when Ginevra floated in. She collapsed in the big armchair by the fire, her back to me.  
  
"So, what did dog man have to say?" I asked, expecting a biting reply, but all I got was,  
  
"Shut up Malfoy..."  
  
"My name is Draco_...Ginevra..._If I have to call you by your first name, you have to call me by mine. Suddenly Ginevra was standing in front of me. Her eyes were blazing in anger, and the floor began to shake.  
  
"You want to enforce that?" She whispered. "I am an Angel, I could kill you right now if I wanted." She spat at me. I just sneered at her, seeing the perfect opportunity to use her own words against her.  
  
"Does the term, _'Guardian Angel'_ mean any thing to you?" I smirked at her. Rather proud of myself. But my pride quickly vanished as her wings burst into flames and the whole room heated up alarmingly fast. I jumped back onto the bed and almost screamed...almost. But suddenly the fire was gone and the room went back to its cool temperature. She collapsed onto her knees and I knew she was trying not to cry. I chose to say nothing. The fact that she was about to cry infuriated me enough, but I did not want to piss her off and set her wings aflame again.  
  
"They are all so_ sad_...they are all crying...for _me_...and I feel horrible...I want them to stop...Ron looks as though he is going to die of starvation, Harry doesn't blink, and Hermione and Hagrid are human hose pipes...all because of me...little dead _me_..." She whispered to the floor. I didn't know what she expected me to do.  
  
"Uhh...look, Ginevra...if-if it makes you uhh...feel better, at least they are sad for you...if I died, no one would cry for me..." I said, wincing at the truth in my own words. I was right. No one _would_ cry for me...what a lovely thought. Suddenly she looked up. Her eyes a little puffy, but there were no tearstains on her face.  
  
"No, the whole world would cry for you..._'tears of ice your world shall shed_...' Malfoy, you are almost as important as Potter to the world right now, you can't die Malfoy. You just _can't_..." She said, standing up and coming to the foot of the bed.  
  
"I told you. My name is Draco." I whispered back, I was actually lost in her eyes...tell any one, and I'll kill you, you know how sappy that is? Being lost in some woman's eyes? _Ugh..._  
  
"Draco..." She said faintly.  
  
"Come here." I said to her. She looked hesitant, I didn't even know what was happening...all I wanted to do was see what it was like to touch an angel...she must be awfully warm...I thought, to give off that much light.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you..." I said quietly. She looked back at the door and then seemed to make up her mind. She climbed onto the bed slowly and slid closer to me. I was so lost, my stomach was fluttering and all I wanted to do was touch her skin. A faint alarm was going off in my mind. Screaming **_"Weasley! Weasley!"_** But I ignored it. My mind was telling me I was nuts, but my body wouldn't listen. My arm moved to her cheek on its own accord, and hovered just above her skin, her eyes were so big and soft, her skin so smooth a bright...I just wanted to...my hand gently came down to her cheek, her skin warm as I thought it must be. She closed her eyes and gently pushed her head against my hand, her hair falling away from its hold in a ponytail, warm wisps of it falling around her face, caressing my hand, I pulled my hand slowly towards me, and she came with it. I felt my breathing speed up as my heart hammered against my chest...the passion I held deep inside me was coming out...father would not be happy...  
  
But for once, I did not care what father would think...I just wanted to be...to be...  
  
I lay back against the soft cushions, and she came on top of me. Her eyes still closed, and her breath hot on my face. Her lashes were so thick...I tried to remember why she was in my room...but I couldn't...I tried to remember why I wasn't supposed to be near her...but I was lost...I ran my hand down her face, neck and hen down her side, resting on her waist. I put my other arm behind her back, on her shoulder blades, Gently putting her onto the bed, so we had switched positions, my head lowered to hers. She smelt so pure, like vanilla and roses...her lips were red as strawberries...I wondered faintly if they tasted like strawberries...I decided I would like very much to find out...I kissed her so gently that I was afraid she wouldn't feel it...but I didn't want her to break...no, if she broke...I would die...but she did feel it, and kissed back. I tried to remember why I was surprised that she was not angry with me...but my mind was numb. I kissed her again, and again, her lips soft and warm, her halo was blazing, I didn't know why she had a halo any more, nor did I care. My tongue begged her for entrance and she opened her mouth with a gasp. My tongue explored her mouth, I could feel her heart pounding under me, I didn't want her to be afraid, so I let my tongue massage hers, in long, slow, soothing movements, she gasped again and pushed up against me...I was so excited, but so calm at the same time...I just wanted to be with her forever...I couldn't remember her name...but I knew it was a pretty name. My hands slid carefully up the back of her shirt, feeling warm suddenly as it absorbed her body heat...I tried to understand why it was weird that she would have body heat...what was it about her...I couldn't remember, but I didn't care...all I knew was she was incredibly warm...warm...warm...suddenly, her eyes flew opened, and something clicked in my mind. This was a **_WEASLEY_**, and a **_DEAD_** Weasley at that. Alarms blew up in my head as she pushed my away, fear and confusion written on every line of her face. I looked down at my hands. The were glowing faintly, and then fall back to their cold normal skin colour.  
  
"Draco...I'm sorry...I..." She stammered and then gave up. She suddenly wasn't there any more. I was again all alone...I let out a sort of frustrated yell and threw the vase beside my bed against the wall. It shattered and I was very satisfied. I ran my hands through my hair, still breathing hard...what was happening to me?  
  
[**_A/N] Okay, I don't know if I like having this much romance this early on in my story. Tell me what you think. I think I sped things along a little too quickly. I may actually rewrite this chapter if I get enough negative reviews. _**


	7. The Book of Appointments

****

**_Disclaimer: I own nofink, K?_**

**_[A/N] OK, There is a REASON this took me so long, three weeks to be exact. I was away, visiting relatives with no internet, so that is why I am doing it now, plus my e-mail went all dissconfigured again, and I lost all my reviews...AGAIN, but don't worry, today we are getting my e-mail fixed so it shouldn't happen again! Also, when I came home, I found out that my parents had painted my room, all my furniture, and I have a new bed with throw pillows!!!! It is dark green, and it was sponged, and all my furniture was painted black, and I have a HUGE bed, I also have a new computer desk! I'll give you a hint on how much I love it, when I walked in, I started to cry, I HATE crying, that is why my Malfoy hates it, cuz I want to stab each and every tear ever spilled with a butcher knife!!!! But I cried out of pure joy when I saw it, so I am telling you about it, even if you don't care!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

**_Ginny's Pov_**

I looked at the curling white mist surrounding my bare feet, not trusting myself to look up at the angel scolding me. I could just see the tips of her pink wings folded neatly behind her back. Maria.

"You know the rules Ginevra, did you not take the Guardian course? Did I not _SPECIFICALLY_ tell you not to be touched? No one living is to _TOUCH_ an angel, unless for defending purposes! And here you are, practically _mauling_ your charge! You are a disgrace!" Uh oh...I felt the feathers on my wings begin to prick, a few catching fire.

"Put out your wings right now! You know that if you attack me I will hit back!"

"I am not your slave." Ginny hissed through clenched teeth, finally looking up from the curling clouds and into Maria's soft violet eyes. She didn't flinch as she felt a stinging sensation across her left cheek, and blood trickled down her skin. She knew it was not real blood. She couldn't _bleed_ ; it was just an illusion, to scare her into obedience.

"Don't you raise your eyes to me again, Ginevra, I am older, stronger, and higher in the monarchy, disobey at your own cost." I scowled at her and disappeared into Malfoy's room. It was four in the morning and he was still sleeping, I watched him, not raising a hand to wipe the blood away, It would dry, and I would then wash it off, no point wiping it off just to bleed more...this was ridiculous, I am _dead_ I can't _bleed_. As I watch Malfoy, I remember the night before; I am not embarrassed, as I know I would have been when I was alive. No, it was such a great feeling, to be touched again, to not be...alone. I wish it could happen again, I wish I could just be touched, but, being dead...it has its disadvantages...I keep myself veiled from human eyes as he stirs, I am not ready for him to see me yet. I watch him and smile, as he searches the room for me, not so subtly, and rub his eyes.

"Angel from hell..." He mumbles and saunters into the bathroom. I sit and wait, deciding what to say when he comes back out.

**_Draco's Pov_**

I suddenly shot away, ripping myself from the half remembered dream, I can feel her in the room, my eyes scan over the supposedly empty chairs, and desk, sunlight slipping through the crack of my green black out curtains, I know she is there, watching me. I shake my head and rub my tired eyes.

"Angel from hell..." I mumble then get up to take a shower; my head was throbbing with a pounding pain, as it often does when I just wake up. The cold shower did nothing for my head ach, so as I get dressed, I have to stop and put a hand to my head, the pain going from unbearable, to blinding. This happens often, and I know it will go away in a few hours, so I ignore it, and walk back into the bed room, Ginevra shimmers into view and flicks her hand in my direction, most of the pain receded from my skull, but there was still a dull throb.

I know what usually happens when I get involved with a girl, the next day they come running, assuming the night before meant something to me, they hang off my arm, ask if I am comfortable, pile food on my plate, and make goo-goo eyes at me, I ignore them for a few days until they burst out crying and run off, leaving me to sweet peace. So, I mumbled a 'thanks' to Ginevra, expecting her to swoon, and cry, and smile, and all the other silly things girls do when they fall for me. But instead, she smirked at me, winced in pain, then said,

"C'mon, we don't have all day Malfoy, go get breakfast, and I will watch jealously from above." I raised my eyebrow at her, and then noticed the drying drip of blood running down her cheek. She saw me looking at it and scowled, she ruffled her wings indignantly and said,

"Don't even ask. I'm having a bad enough day with out adding you to the mix." I didn't want her to make my head ach come back, and for once in my life was not in the mood to argue, so I just nodded and walked out of the room, leaving her stunned, behind me. I walked alone to the entrance hall, unless my angel followed me, I didn't look back to check. A few of my fellow Slytherins tried to join me, but I held them off with a few withering glares. I wasn't in the mood to put up with idiots. I sat and ate alone, half listening to the insults and fun makings of Pansy, directed at the golden trio. I glanced up and saw Ginevra; wearing the white gown I had seen her in the night we met. She didn't seem to notice it, or else she probably would have magiced it away by now. I took the gown as a guess that she had been in heaven, and had been punished for fraternising with a mortal. I followed her gaze to where her brother and his friends were sitting. Granger had silent tears running down her face, Weasely had no shoes on, his tie hanging off his arm, and his shirt unbuttoned. Potter was eating while staring a head of him; he kept missing his mouth, his eyes haunted. My gaze went back up to Ginevra, then the trio. I swore, and got up, knowing what I was about to do. I left the entrance hall and waited by the door.

"What are you _doing_?" Ginevra asked, exasperated. She looked ruffled at me as I sat in the shadows.

"I am about to do you a favour. Don't think I can't see you watching the Gruesome Threesome, so, if you stick around, I'll let you get a close up view."

"**_WHAT?!_** **_YOU_** are going to do something nice for **_ME_**?" She looked like she was going to faint, her eyes were bulging and a huge goofy smile had made its way onto her face. For a moment, I was afraid she would hug me, but she seemed to decide against it and contented herself with a thank you and an even bigger smile. I just rolled my eyes and waited. Most of the school left before Potter, Weasely, and Granger realised they were the only ones left and slumped out, I grabbed Grander by the arm and covered her mouth with my hand, slinking back into the shadows, she didn't struggle, cry out, or even acknowledge the fact that I was holding her captive. And Weasely and Potter didn't even notice that bone of their number was missing. This was weird. As soon as I let go of Granger she sighed, turned around, sniffed loudly and asked rather half heartedly, as if it were a chore,

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Come with me." I said. I knew she would follow, and I led her into the library, and flashed my Head Boy badge to Madam Prince, while walking towards the restricted section. I scanned the shelves quickly and soon found what I wanted while Ginny and Hermione waited sad, and confused. I pulled out a huge silver book with little pink gowned angels flying around the rim, then plopped it at Granger's feet. In spidery gold letters, the cover said, _'The Book of Appointments, by: God's Angels,'_

"Read," I commanded Granger, and she plopped down like a robot, and scanned the pages, page after page after page, I waited impatiently for her to finish, and it took her only a few hours, I looked over at Ginevra who was staring at the book in pure amazement, and recognition. When Granger finished, she closed the book and looked up at me expectantly. I pulled out a secret section attached to the back, rather like a dictionary and flipped to the 'W' section, then scanned down for Ginevra's name. And there it was.

_'Weasely, Ginevra: Silver Winges, Guardian Angel of Malfoy, Draco.'_ The whole process was some how remembered from a long ago dream, I did not know how, but I knew this book was in Hogwarts, and I knew that Granger needed to see it, I knew Ginevra needed her to, and from there on, things would be easier. And the worst part was, I cared that things would be easier, I wanted Ginevra to be happy, and I knew it, and it scared me. I pointed to it and suddenly, Granger shot back into calculativity, (Which **_IS_** a word) she scanned the name, and flipped back to a certain page in the book, read it again and lookd at me.

"Is it true?" She whispered, her face terrified, her eyes flowing over with tears of happieness. I scowled at the tears, but nodded solemly.

"Prove it." I was ready for this. The rules in that book said that Ginevra was not aloud to be seen by any one but me. But it did not say nobody could see her move anything.

"Ginevra," I said, looking pointedly at her, "Pick up the chair next to you," She picked the chair up over her head, twirled it around and put it back down, I made a point to Granger that I was not holding me wand.

"G-ginny?" Granger sobbed, looking at a spot just to the left of where she was standing,

"Yes, it is me." She said, and by the sudden look of shock on Granger's face, I knew that she had heard it too.

**_[A/N] Well, I don't really like this chapter much, but the story needs an update, so here it is!_**

**_Ashen_**


End file.
